


Roundabout

by jibootyjimin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension, again i guess??, kind of?? idk??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: Jaebum thinks Jackson has a nice mouth and big beautiful eyes. Finds his tongue extremely distracting and wonders how Jackson can be so clueless about how much Jaebum wants to kiss the life out of him. Or fuck his brains out, either or.--(basically I wrote this instead of sleeping like normal people.)Prompt:And if you're taking requests, can I ask for one from that moment of them in a fan sign in which jackson approaches jaebum then he approaches too and a kiss almost happens? Something with unresolved sexual tension (or being solved after hahahahaha)





	Roundabout

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: DefWang
> 
> I AM SO sorry that this took two months for me to write and that it's probably not what you wanted because i can't write UST for shit, oops :(
> 
> Let me know if you like it though or want me to add to the end or something.
> 
> This is centered around [THIS](https://media.tenor.com/images/fd404dc9b95c883941c15ab768832846/tenor.gif) iconic moment.

Jackson had a thing about him that made Jaebum's heart leap. He was loud, _loud_ and _**loud.**_ But he was also quiet sometimes, when he had to be and when his tiredness caught up to him and _made_ him be. Jaebum always felt sorry when he'd come back from a solo schedule looking tired, but always with a smile. Jaebum would apologize and Jackson would tell him it was fine, nothing to be sorry for because he was doing it for them, for all of them. Jaebum would make him his organic tea and would lie down with him on the couch until he either fell asleep or whined about wanting to go to bed.

Jaebum always had to stop himself from thinking of _how_ he wanted to take the younger to bed.

And that was the thing. Jackson seemed to be oblivious, but at the same time aware of how much he riled Jaebum up. He was oblivious of _how_ in the sense of not knowing how much Jaebum wanted to shut him up by pressing him into the wall and kissing him breathless until he couldn't think of any sassy remark to say. He was aware, though, that Jaebum got riled up in the sense that he would get annoyed or irritated when they'd playfully argue and throw insults back and forth between the two of them; would smirk and just _keep talking_ until Jaebum would pin him down and tickle him until he couldn't breathe.

Right now, _right now,_ Jaebum almost lost any sense of control he had as Jackson playfully slammed his water bottle on the table and stepped into his personal space. His eyes danced with mirth as he bit at his lips and got closer as well, silently sizing the smaller man up challengingly, knowing Jackson was bound to back down. He _always_ backed down, never really challenged and always teased. He was such a fucking tease.

Jaebum discreetly lets his eyes fall to the Chinese male's mouth, following the motion of his tongue as it pokes out to lick at his lips. He follows after Jackson, turns his body the way Jackson turns his and almost lets his hands reach for him, but then the younger is laughing and pulling away making Jaebum smile immediately as if he wasn't just about to reach for him and kiss him senseless. Jaebum can't help when he lets his eyes fall over his mouth again as he turns his back to the fans, lips parting when Jackson smiles and his laughter rings in the air.

It's torturous, the way the younger smiles and laughs as if Jaebum wasn't thinking of bending him over the table and taking him then and there.

\--

Jaebum makes a decision. He looks at Jackson and touches his arm, fingers curling around his bicep and squeezing. Jackson stutters where he's sat between Jaebum and Youngjae in the van on their way back home, words catching in his throat as he turns to stare at Jaebum with confused eyes. His cheeks have tinged pink though, lips wet as he runs his tongue over them again and blinks at Jaebum with his big brown eyes. He opens his mouth to say something, makes a little noise in question when Jaebum lets his hand glide down his arm until he reaches his hand, his fingers curling around his wrist so he can lift it and tangle their fingers together.

Jackson swallows and tilts his head, opens his mouth again and then Jaebum is grinning at him and turning his head away, fingers still linked with the younger's as he looks out the window and pretends not to feel the questioning tug on his hand and then the feeling of Jackson poking his arm.

He feels his heartbeat accelerate the moment they're only minutes away from home, worries his hands might get clammy, but doesn't pull away and instead tries breathing steadily as he keeps his eyes on the passing road. 

Jackson is calm now, has his head leaning on Youngjae's shoulder as he bites his bottom lip unconsciously; Jaebum only knows because he can kind of see his reflection on the window. His grip on Jaebum's hand has only tightened a bit, instead of leaving it limp he now holds on softly, lets Jaebum tap his fingers on his knuckles and just squeezes every other minute. 

Jaebum isn't sure what the little squeezes mean.

\--

When the van finally stops and they're allowed to get off, Jaebum reluctantly pulls his hand away, face setting into a small barely noticeable frown. Jackson seems sleepy, doesn't seem to think about what he's doing and immediately clings to Jaebum, wraps his arm around Jaebum's and leans his weight on him as he mumbles something about the _"chic and sexy leader being strong enough to drag him along."_

Jaebum lets himself smile and manages to hold off his eye roll as they begin walking into the building. "Hyung, I'm cold." Jaebum just hums and keeps walking, sighing when Jackson leans even more into him. "Give me your jacket?" 

Jaebum mutters something about him not having a jacket and that they were almost there, lets Jackson whine some more until he pulls his arm away and wraps it around his shoulders instead, pulling him further into his side. Jackson relents with a semi pleased sigh as he mumbles something about it being enough for now.

Jaebum doesn't know how he's going to follow through with his plan if Jackson has chosen now to be a sleepy brat. He's almost always a brat one way or another, but he's worse when he's sleepy. 

Jackson yawns and burrows even closer, his own arm coming around Jaebum's waist and, _"fuck,"_ Jaebum thinks once he sees his sleep hooded eyes. _"He's so fucking cute."_

\--

Jaebum honestly doesn't know if this is a good idea in the first place. He's gently guiding Jackson down own his bed, groaning his complaints when the younger pulls on his arm and asks him to cuddle. Jaebum tells him no, frowns and reaches down to pull Jackson's shoes off for him. He spares the younger a glance and curses in his head immediately as he sees the pout on his lips. He ignores it, or well, _tries_ to ignore it, but he's weak so he sighs loudly and toes of his own shoes, crawls into the bed and flops down beside him, arms crossing in pretense annoyance.

Jackson hums happily and pulls at his arm weakly to try and get him to uncross them. Jaebum relents after the third tug, closes his eyes when Jackson manages to press himself into his chest, fingers finding his other hand and locking them together with a bite to his own bottom lip.

Jaebum purses his lips and closes his eyes, ignores the mumbles of his name and then groans when he feels the pokes to his chest. Alternatively, he admits he could've asked what the other needed, maybe could've hummed and reminded him that he was the one that had claimed he was sleepy. Instead, somehow he finds himself hovering over Jackson, hands planted on either side of his head as he holds himself up with his legs on either side of Jackson's thighs.

Jackson doesn't do much but widen his eyes in surprise and breathe a little faster, a small gasped, "oh" leaving his parted lips as he lies motionless under Jaebum, hands at his side as he blinks up at the elder.

Jaebum doesn't dare move after that, just tries calming his unsteady breaths and out of control heartbeat as Jackson blinks up at him with his big beautiful eyes. His eyes move from Jackson's eyes to his nose and his cheeks that are beginning to tinge pink again, lets them fall to his chin and to his throat where his adams apple bobs when he swallows. Follows the trail of his neck and up to his jawline and then to his lips.

 _They're so pink,_ Jaebum thinks. Watches as his tongue fucking comes out to wet them nervously and then as he bites down and releases his bottom lip. Jaebum groans low and exasperated as Jackson frowns and parts his lips. _Fuck this._

Jaebum kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> As for the requests, they're currently being put on hold because i have like twenty avfsnfgkdkandjska. 
> 
> I mean you can still leave one [HERE](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdgTiSFoZa_1YZzvZkCO0zqf6K8NvHZ24a4793o-h35Pg6x-g/viewform), but it probably won't get written until like January or even February when all the others are done. 
> 
> I just don't want to pile even more up and make people wait without an explanation, so yeah. if you leave a request just keep in mind how long it might take to get written.


End file.
